


Measurements

by EchoGekkos



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bit of Past Depression, F/M, Link's family, Mipha is a Nervous Trainwreck but also Hopeful, One Shot, Smidge Of Angst, Some Backstory, Wholesome, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGekkos/pseuds/EchoGekkos
Summary: Mipha visits Link’s family to get his measurements for Zora Armor... and hopefully earn their blessing too.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	Measurements

East Castle Town. While less busy than Central Castle Town, the eastern section was still a bustling neighborhood. Fewer merchants lived here, preferring the market square of the city’s center. Which meant most people living in the eastern section of the city were either citizens or tradesmen. All of them Hylian.

Mipha was moving through the crowded street with purpose. She did her best to slip past groups of Hylians, and was well aware of the eyes that watched her. 

She should have left her Champion’s Sash back at the Castle. While a Zora would appear simply out of place, her dark red scales and a large head fin being the obvious culprits, the sky blue cloth with its distinctive Vah Ruta emblem screamed importance. A literal beacon for all to see. One quick glance would be all it took for a onlooker to deduce exactly who she was. 

Normally Mipha could deal with the attention, for the most part. Muzu had done a very good job of teaching her how to tune out the constant voices, yet make herself appear as if she was rapt by her audience. She still hated crowds. Especially now. She could do without the stares and murmurs. 

Mipha needed privacy. The task at hand required that much and so much more.

She already left her two chaperones behind. The Hylian Guard had been insistent in sending her with an escort. They told her a Champion, let alone a Princess, should not be without an honor guard. Mipha knew it was standard protocol to have bodyguards, and to resist such efforts meant her hosts could see it as a slight. Yet, where she was going, and what she was about to do; she’d rather not have anyone with her.

So she found a compromise. Her two escorts were now probably sitting at a tavern somewhere, enjoying some drinks with the purple rupee she gave them. She needn’t give so much, but it was her way of apologizing. She knew that knights treated honor guard positions as a great privilege. The ones assigned for her must have been thrilled to be trusted to protect both a Princess and a Champion. 

If they ended up in trouble with their superiors, Mipha would vouch for them. She owed them that much.

As Mipha slipped down a side street, she checked over her shoulder to make sure if she wasn’t being followed. Nobody came after her, only a few watched her from the main road. Good. It wasn’t assassins she feared, but starry eyed spectators that would make her task all the more difficult. 

At the end of the cobblestone road was a large home: her destination. The house looked as it did since she last saw it. There was an iron grey cuckoo weathervane near the top. A large sign hung above an oak door which read _Stone and Steel_. Mipha could even see the small plume of smoke rising out of the back, filling the air with the smell of charcoal and heated metal. Mipha sucked in a deep breath through her mouth. The acrid taste of fumes on her tongue was nostalgic. Nothing had changed since she last laid eyes on the building. It consoled her in a way that was hard for her to describe. Especially since these were of Hylian things, instead of Zora.

Everything about this house was a blanket of comfort. Because these were things of _him._ A part that very few people knew about, or had the connection to as she did. Link’s family.

Mipha needed to see them, and she had been lucky. Her and the rest of the Champion had been in Central Hyrule for a few days now. Today was one of the rare days where they finally had some time that didn’t start late into the evening. 

Minus Zelda and Link. They had other duties to attend to.

A spike of jealousy rose within her before she quickly quashed it down. Even still, after all his reassurances, she couldn’t help it. What she would give to have him following after herself right now, instead of the other princess.

_Remember his promise._

Yes. She needed to remember his words to her. A promise of seeing each other again, for a long, long time. A promise of dedicating himself to her at the advent of the Calamity’s defeat. 

She could still hardly believe it. After dancing around him for so long, feigning her emotions for him, it had been Link who admitted his own feelings for her. It was out of the blue, so casual she nearly missed what he had said. Yet, that was how Link simply was.

She wouldn’t have it any other way. 

So Mipha responded back to him the way she felt for him. The way her feelings grew from friendship to something so much more; that threatened to suffocate her under its weight everytime she thought of him.

‘I love you too’.

For once in the last four years, she finally could take a breath. And how wonderful that breath had felt. It left her lightheaded with a euphoria she had never known before.

Mipha wanted to hold onto that feeling, for as long as she could. That meant seeing his promise solidified. She knew exactly what that would be: Zora Armor. An old Zora tradition. A princess’ promise to their significant other, to spend the rest of their life with their beloved.

Zora typically married for life, and she could not see herself with any other.

She knew now at this juncture, with the threat Calamity just over the horizon, it was an inappropriate time to present him with armor. Putting aside that they've only been courting a couple months now; to even think about marriage while Link had the entire world’s expectation on him. . . it wasn’t fair to him. 

He’s the Hero Chosen by the Goddess. There was a different princess to protect at all costs, and a blessed sword to master in order to save _everyone_. The weight of Hyrule pressed down on Link, and she could not, would not, add anymore to that. Mipha would wait to give it to him. Wait till when everything finally settled down, and Link could live the life the way he wanted to without anyone ordering or telling him what to do.

If he would still have her when everything was said and done. If not . . . Mipha did not want to think about that path. That path led to pain.

For now, at least, she could get a headstart. Mipha could not simply measure her beloved. Link would know. He would easily deduce why she was taking his sizes. That left Mipha with one other option. Bring Link’s family in on her plans, and pray that Naram and Aryll would help. 

Oh, and get their blessing as well. That was important. She needed that first before she could even think of marrying him.

If she didn’t die of anxiety first.

As Mipha approached the door to Link’s family home, nervousness crept in, replacing her previous giddiness. His family did not know she was courting Link. Probably. She and Link had done a good job of hiding their emotions from everyone, even from themselves. 

However, Aryll might know. Link’s sister, two years his junior, always managed to catch on to personal feelings fairly accurately. Insightful to a fault. Like the time when she outed Kodah’s crush on Link. That did not end well for all parties involved, Mipha included.

Mipha tugged on her Champion’s sash and tried to smooth out wrinkles that weren’t there. Doubts she held down on her way over here bubbled to the surface. Was this too soon? Would they approve? Would they even be okay with the idea of her courting Link?

Oh Goddess, she was going to puke on their front step and embarrass herself before she could even knock on their door. She needed to get it together. She was a young, eighty year old Zora, not some blubbering fingerling.

Gathering herself as much as she could, Mipha finally wrapped her scaled knuckles lightly against the wood of the door. She heard a loud muffled crash from inside, followed by a string of curses. The sound of boots on wood grew louder before the dore was flung inward. Aryll filled the doorway. She was pretty, for a Hylian. Aryll had fair and youthful features, which were contrasted by a lean, muscular body. Today she wore a dark blue cloth tank-top and white breeches, with a thick brown leather apron covering her attire. A black headband rested on top of sandy blonde hair, which traveled back into a braided ponytail. At her hips, Aryll wore a large leather belt which crossed over the apron. Various tools, all required for a seasoned blacksmith, hung from the belt on looped leather rings.

“Hello, Aryll.” Mipha said as she raised her hand in greeting.

The girl's blue eyes widened as she gasped.

“Mipha!?”

Link’s younger sister suddenly rushed forward, picking Mipha up and pulled her into a large bear hug. Mipha grunted as toned arms crushed her fiercely. She nearly forgot about Aryll’s hugs. Nearly. They were much stronger now since the last time she saw her. Mipha swore there must be some Gerudo in their blood, her spine would argue such.

“It’s been forever since I last saw you!” Aryll said in a jovial voice.

Mipha tapped Aryll pleadingly on the shoulder. As much as she enjoyed Aryll’s enthusiasm, it was getting harder to breath.

“Sorry,” Aryll said with a blush, dropping Mipha her back down.

Aryll had grown a lot since Mipha last saw her. Two years ago, the Hylian barely reached Mipha’s chest. Now, she stood an inch over Mipha. An increasingly frustrating prospect. When her own growth spurt came in, she would flaunt her height to both siblings. . . and perhaps the rest of the Champions as well.

“It’s quite alright. It’s good to see you too.”

“Wait if you’re here, does that mean. . .?” Aryll started.

“No. Link has to attend Princess Zelda today.”

Aryll’s face immediately dropped, previous excitement draining quickly. A feeling Mipha knew all too well. If Aryll’s reaction meant that Link hadn’t visited his family in a while. She wasn’t all that surprised. It was a sore spot for her, and no doubt for Aryll as well. His duties to Zelda kept him busy.

Far too busy for Mipha’s liking. 

No. She wouldn’t allow that thought to fester. Mipha wouldn’t allow anymore jealousy for Zelda to rise. Mipha was over it. . . she believed she was.

 _Remember his promise._

“Well it’s good to see you still,” Aryll said, regaining some of her previous joy. “What brings you to visit?”

“I...uh. I need you and your father’s aid with something.” Mipha said hesitantly.

Aryll gazed at her, looking puzzled. Nervousness started building again. Goddess help her, she couldn’t back down now.

“Can we talk about it inside?” Mipha deflected. A private setting would be more comfortable for her to drop this cannon-shell on them anyway. It would be best if Naram heard this at the same time too.

“Of course! Our home is your home after all.” Aryll replied as she moved inside. Mipha watched her break into a small run, heading across the main floor of the house to a window in the back. 

Aryll quickly thrust the window open and stuck her head outside.

“Hey Dad! Mipha’s here!”

Mipha moved inside the home proper after Aryll. The main floor consisted of a typical workshop. Tables scattered the main floor, sporting various weapons, tools, and other metal forged items. Each piece of metalwork was polished to perfection. Those touched by sunlight coming in from the windows gleamed. To the left was another room. From here Mipha could barely see the homely amenities one would expect of a typical Hylian house. A dinner table, chairs, stocked kitchen, shelves of food and personal keepsakes. Though she couldn’t see it, Mipha knew there would be a set of wooden stairs leading upwards to the bedrooms.

Her head turned back as Mipha heard the backdoor opening, watching as Naram stepped inside. He was a barrel chested man, muscle and bulk earned from knighthood; and now gained from swinging a hammer everyday as a blacksmith. He wore a black bandanna, hiding his stark white hair beneath it. Long sideburns of the connected to a full beard of the same color. Like his daughter, Naram wore a leather apron over a set of sweat stained work-clothes.

A proud knight turned blacksmith. That’s who Naram was. Long before his metalworking profession, he was a soldier, and a good one at that. A knight of the Hyrulian Royal Guard, holding the rank of Captain. Many among Hyrule’s court and populace believed he could be the next great marshal. He showed so much promise.

Then _the accident_ happened, which left his left leg crippled, and his wife resting in the Goddess’ embrace.

Mipha could still remember the day all those years ago, when Link’s family came to the Domain. She remembered the Hyrulian Knights escorting Naram and his family. They had sought the Domain on tales of a Zora Princess’s healing magic. Her healing magic. A last ditch effort to mend a man, broken in both body and spirit.

Then, Mipha instantly took pity on them. Watching Link, brimming with tears and trying to put on a brave face as a knight held his hand. Aryll, crying and unaware of the pain her father suffered. Their mother, dead and buried. Naram’s eyes, hallowed, and full of pain and regret. Her heart wrenched. That image was forever burned into her mind. She didn’t even hear the Hylian representative asking for succor for their fallen comrade. Mipha agreed to heal Naram before any discussion could be had.

Yet, her Grace could only heal so much. She managed to restore Naram’s ability to stand, and slowly his ability to walk. Only just. Mipha could not rid him of the limp, nor give him the ability to run again.

Naram had to retire from knighthood with a heavy heart. 

During the months of recuperation and subsequent therapy, it was Mipha’ own father who suggested that Naram should learn to forge metal under the Domain’s blacksmith. A way to take his mind off of what had happened. A routine to keep some part of him connected and whole, without everything else falling apart. In his depression, Naram hesitantly agreed. Yet, months into his apprenticeship under Dento, the Hylian threw himself whole-heartedly into his newfound work. The swing of the hammer and the heat of the forge must have brought Naram some sort of peace, or at least helped with the acceptance for the loss of his wife and the hand dealt to him.

Mipha involuntarily glanced to Naram’s bad leg as he limped over. A part of her still felt horrible for never fully healing him at the time. Even now, with her Grace vastly improved, subsequent healing sessions yielded no results. Mipha could rid him of soreness and pain, but no more than that. His body had finished healing the way it did, and her magic refused to heal his lingering scars. 

He had told her many times to never blame herself, as being able to even walk again was a blessing. That didn’t stop her from feeling a pang of regret every time she saw him.

“Princess Mipha! Good to see you.” Naram said.

“You know you can just call me Mipha.”

Naram rubbed the back of his head as he let out a guffaw.

“Old habits. Come, come sit down. Can we get you anything? Water?”

Mipha shook her head as she followed Aryll and Naram into the leftmost room. Each of them then took a seat at the small dining table there. Chairs creaked as each one took their place, with Aryll sitting across from Mipha, while Naram took the head.

“Now then, what brings Zora Royalty into my home today?”

“She mentioned she needed help with something.” Aryll replied before Mipha could get a word in.

“Oh? Why us? I am not against lending you some help, just more curious.”

This was the moment she was dreading. Revealing her courtship. She had told no one. Only her father knew, because he somehow managed to ascertain her feelings for Link.

“I. No. It’s something only you two can accomplish.”

That piqued their curiosity. They looked to her, probably wondering what she was going to say. This was the moment she needed to push through. To cast aside her worries and insecurities at their response.

 _Remember his promise._ _Don’t let this escape you. Commit._

“Naram. Aryll. I think it’s important for you to know that. . . _I’vebeencourtingLinkforawhilenowandIwanttomakehimarmor_.”

Naram looked at her puzzled, stroking his beard as he tried to make sense of the words that had spewed out from Mipha’s mouth.

Aryll, on the other hand. . .

“I KNEW IT!”

Mipha once again felt herself in Aryll’s grasp as the Hylian squeezed her tight with a squeal, the latter having launched herself from her seat to hug the Zora.

“Finally! I thought you two would never admit it to each other!”

Ah. So Aryll did know. Mipha wasn’t all that surprised, though she couldn’t help be a little shocked at Aryll’s perceptiveness.

Naram still appeared perplexed. Aryll then gave an exasperated sigh.

“Link and Mipha, Dad. They’re seeing each other. Romantically.”

Naram’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, mouth agape as he looked right at Mipha. Aryll softly apologized for crushing her again, and set Mipha back down in her chair. Link’s sister then took a seat next to Mipha instead of returning to her first spot.

“I? Really?” Naram managed out.

“Y-yes.”

Naram slid down in his chair with a sigh, then bridging his hands together

“I. . . I’d understand if you'd like him to court someone closer to home.” Mipha said in a quiet voice. Her amber eyes studied Naram, desperately trying to gauge his response. How she wished she had Aryll’s insightfulness.

“. . .Like a Hylian,” she timidly followed. Mipha hated saying those words, but she needed to know.

Naram opened his eyes and raised a brow at her comment.

“Link can see whoever he wants to see. It’s not really my business who he finds comfort with.”

Oh.

Naram’s chair creaked as he reset his posture. There seemed to be some mirth to his eyes, complimented by a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. He actually looked happy?

“That being said, I was concerned for Link’s choice in partner. Being the Hero, no doubt he was chased by airheaded nobles seeking a higher status. You, on the other hand. I think you would bring my son a lot of happiness.”

“Yeah!” Aryll followed. “Honestly speaking, I was afraid you two would keep tip-toe around each other until it was too late. Took you long enough.”

“I...thank you. I thought I was going to have to do a lot more to convince you.”

Aryll beamed at her, while Naram laughed. Link’s family were far too kind. He truly had a wonderful sister and father.

“Now I am sure you didn’t just visit us to mention your courting my son.”

“I caught most of what you said.” Aryll said, contemplative. “That you were courting Link and you wanted to make him armor ‒”

Aryll immediately cut herself off. Her eyes shot wide. She must have finally realized the implication of Mipha’s earlier words. Mipha looked to Naram, who also wore an equally shocked expression.

“Wait! You want to make him armor?” Naram asked.

Mipha blushed furiously. Her cheeks began to feel hot and tingly. She could only nod. They knew. They knew what it meant for a princess to make armor for their beloved.

“Woah, hold on. Don’t you think that’s ‒” Aryll started, but Mipha quickly cut her off. 

“No! Not yet!” 

Mipha took a deep breath, choosing her next words carefully.

“I want to make him armor, but . . .I will not present it to him right away. I know he’s not ready for such a commitment. I don’t even know if this courtship will last longer than a year. Yet, I can’t see myself with anyone else.”

“Zoras marry for life.” She heard Naram mutter. He knew that Zora built such a strong bond with their significant other. Naram was probably told by Dorephan why he never remarried, despite losing his wife shortly after Sidon’s birth. 

“I need your help because if I tried to take his measurements, he would know what it would mean, what I would plan to do.” Mipha continued. “With everything going on, he doesn’t need anymore stress. Why I am asking you is because I can’t really go to anyone else if I intend to keep this a secret”

“No one knows?” Naram asked.

“Only my father. Normally, Zora Princesses consult a Zora blacksmith on the construction of armor. I am afraid with Dento being on the Council, he might tell the others.”

There was silence in the house. Mipha knew the others understood what that meant. Not many of the Zora Councilors were fans of Hyrule, especially Muzu. For the Princess to be marrying a Hylian? Or that the Hero was marrying a Zora, when legends say they typically partnered with Hylia’s chosen? There would be political fallout in the Domain, and perhaps even in Hyrule as well.

“So what do you need us to do?” 

“Measurements. As you know, Zora Armor is form fitting. The actual construction I’ll be doing myself.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes. If it would not be too much trouble?”

“Of course it wouldn’t!” Aryll said as she beamed at Mipha. “Anything for my future sister-in-law.” 

Ah, that’s right. They would be sisters should the marriage go through. Her younger sister. She never had a younger sister. There was Sidon, but that was different. She loved her little brother to death, but he was far too young right now for her to share her grievances, hopes, and dreams with. While she shared some with Link. . . there was no reverse. He hardly ever told her of what was bothering him and the fears he had. He kept building an emotional wall, slowly internalizing everything that made Link, Link. It may never come down, and that terrified her.

Now was not the time to think of such things. That beast could be fought on a different day. She could worry about how to have Link open back up to her later. 

She then glanced over to Naram who gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“You two truly are wonderful, thank you.” Mipha said.

Naram smiled slyly as he shifted his gaze to his daughter.

“Hah! Maybe if Aryll acts on her crush on Princess Zelda, I would have two royals in the family! Wouldn’t that be something!”

“Dad! You promised not to tell anyone!” Aryll shrieked, her face turning a tomato red.

Aryll liked Zelda!? That was new. She must have gotten over her old crush on Gaddison. Mipha was _definitely_ going to have to pry more out of Aryll later.

 _I wonder if Zelda is like Aryll?_ Mipha absently thought. She really didn’t know. Discussions like that never came up between her and Zelda whenever they had a chance to talk. That aside, could Zelda even be her sister-in-law? That would be a true political mess.

“Isn’t the Gerudo Chieftain single?” Naram said, continuing his jest. “Maybe I need to start flirting with her and make this a trifecta! Gwahahahaha!”

“Dad, stop!”

Mipha joined alongside Naram’s laughter as Aryll desperately tried to stop her father from becoming a further embarrassment. It felt good to laugh with them. Really good. All the stress and anxiety that she built up coming over here bled away. 

A thumb idly traced down towards the center of her torso, where her white scale resided. It would be the first piece for the armor. The most important scale. Others eventually would follow, each plucked one by one off of her body. Mipha had been told the process would be slow and painful. She’d do it regardless; for herself, for the happiness she now felt. To be able share this laughter with Link’s family again. It would be well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> AGE OF CALAMITY RELEASED AND HOUGH BOY!
> 
> While the upcoming game will invalidate many of my WIP’s that I’ve been forming of the pre-calamity. . . it’ll inevitably give me more content to write with besides being another warriors game which I love to death. I cannot wait for the game.
> 
> For the story, this AU follows along the lines that in BoTW, Link’s father was known to be a Captain of the Royal Guard. However, after seeing a picture of the concept art of Link’s family, I can’t stop thinking about him being from a more humble family. So I combined the two!
> 
> Big thanks to Sarcastic Mudkip for beta-ing this! I appreciate it so much!!!!!


End file.
